of love and dancing
by AquaQuadrant
Summary: Manning a competitive dance crew with only three people is hard work, especially when your partners are so distracting.


**Author's Note:** Hi readers! This is just some mindless fluff I wrote after The New Lars (idk why I waited so long to post it, but here we are) because I absolutely adore the fact that the Cool Kids are a dance crew. Please, read on and enjoy, and remember that comments are loved and appreciated!

P.S. here's a link to a video that showcases some of the dancing I pictured while writing this (the animating stuff SC was talking about shows up at the very end, but the whole dance is very good).

watch?v=32NAd20obbM

(if the link breaks, search 'Step Up 3: Battle of Red Hook')

And now, without further ado, please read on and enjoy **_of love and dancing!_** :) - Aqua

* * *

"Alright, let's go again from the chorus."

Buck hit play and cranked up the volume, nodding in time with the beat before throwing himself into the dance.

Even as he lost himself in the music, he was hyper-aware of Jenny and Sour Cream beside him, anticipating their movements as if they were his own. They moved together, breathing on the same beats as everything faded away and they focused only on each other and the dance.

They were rehearsing at the warehouse, a warm breeze drifting in and out of the open building. The evening sky cast a soft pink glow into the area, muting the harsh fluorescent lighting. Jenny had brought one of her dad's old stereos, and Sour Cream had set up the music, one of his original tracks he'd converted to CD. The floor hummed beneath their feet, pulsing with the heavy bass of the music.

Admittedly, it was a little unconventional. Most of the dance crews they competed with had their own studio or rehearsal space that _wasn't_ a crumbling ruin on the outskirts of town. But Beach City wasn't exactly dance central, and the city itself was a bit unconventional; it wouldn't make sense if their dance crew was anything but.

They were a small crew, only three strong. Most crews had well over ten members, with a wide variety of skill sets. They'd already learned that having fewer members meant creative choreography and a much bigger challenge, but Buck didn't mind it being just the three of them. Realistically, he knew they'd have to expand at some point if they really wanted to establish themselves. He'd already been asking around town, and Sour Cream had been vetting his pool of online friends for any potential members who lived close enough to rehearse regularly. Jenny had even tried, and failed, to get Kiki to join.

But while they were looking for more members, Buck made sure to enjoy these moments they had to themselves, since they wouldn't last forever.

Besides, for such a small group they were doing very well for themselves. It had been Buck's idea to form the crew, so he usually took point when choreographing routines, but he wasn't really a 'leader.' It was always a group effort. They worked well together, and when they all collaborated, the routines essentially choreographed themselves.

Buck was just happy that Beach City was hosting the next competition. It'd save them an hour car trip to the cities where the other crews resided.

"Ready?" He spun in to meet Jenny, his arms wrapping around her waist as he and Sour Cream flipped her.

It felt so natural, dancing with them. And it was _fun_. Most of the time they were all fairly laid back, but when they performed together they just let loose. And dancing in such a small, close-knit group had helped them grow more connected to the point that other crews had commented on their synchronization and chemistry.

" _I guess it's easy for everyone to be on the same beat when there's only three of you,"_ another dancer had once told him good-naturedly. _"At least there's one advantage to having such a small crew."_

Buck had just laughed, _"I guess so,"_ but he knew the real reason. When they'd finally taken that plunge and started dating, Jenny and Sour Cream had become such an integral part of his life that they might as well be a part of him, an extension of himself. He could tell they felt it too.

Their choreography came to an end, and Buck paused the track. "How we feeling? Any questions?"

"Wait a sec." Jenny caught her breath, swiping a hand across her forehead. She was dressed in black leggings and a bright purple workout tank that was already damp with sweat. "Are the two hits after the stomp and twist separate, or do they flow?"

Buck made a noncommittal noise, running over the steps in his mind. "They're separate, and the emphasis is on the second one. Hit, _hit."_ He demonstrated the movements; two consecutive sharp jabs with the elbow, stepping into the second one.

"Mmm, okay." Jenny nodded thoughtfully, marking the steps.

Buck took a sip from his water bottle. "You guys wanna run it again, or can we go on?"

"I think we're good." Sour Cream stretched his arms over his head, the hem of his black T-shirt riding up ever so slightly. "We've made a lot of ground today."

Jenny nodded her agreement, and Buck set his water bottle back down. "Okay, cool. So what comes after the chorus?"

Sour Cream tilted his head, his fluffy white hair falling into his eyes. "Uh, the dubstep section I think? We're pretty much at the end of it."

"Any suggestions?" Buck asked.

Jenny thought for a moment, humming the melody as she played the dance in her mind. Suddenly she snapped her fingers, her coffee-colored eyes lighting up. "I've got it! SC, you should totally do a solo there!"

Sour Cream was taken aback. "Really? You think?"

"Yeah! Listen." Jenny knelt by the stereo and rewound the track. "Right after the bass drop, it sort of goes crazy. I think it'd be the perfect place for some animating."

"I agree," Buck said. Sour Cream had surprised both of them, and himself, with his skill in animation, and so far, he hadn't had a chance to really showcase it in their routines.

Sour Cream closed his eyes and listened to the music, his body moving imperceptibly as he marked out the movements in his head. "Yeah, I could swing this."

"So what'd you have in mind, then?" Jenny prompted.

"Well, there _is_ a new move I wanted to show you," Sour Cream said, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. "I saw this on the internet, you're supposed to move your whole body around without moving your head, so you look like a robot."

"What, like a chicken head?" Jenny teased.

Sour Cream looked thoughtful. "Uh, yeah, actually."

"Let's see it, then," Buck said, rewinding the CD and hitting play.

They all fell silent as Sour Cream started to dance, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he fell into a sort of trance. The improvised movements were sharp, controlled, and almost mechanical in nature- he truly did look like a robot.

A smile spread across Buck's face. He never ceased to be amazed by Sour Cream's dancing; it was so different from the break dancing Buck himself was partial to, and a totally different genre from the crumping Jenny excelled at. It required an insane amount of muscle control, and he knew SC spent many an hour perfecting his technique. It was unfortunate he was so down on himself- he often felt like his skills couldn't compare to theirs.

The music faded out, and Sour Cream looked up at them expectantly. "What'd you guys think, did it look right?"

Jenny whistled. "Woah, that's awesome!"

"Man, that is _sick,"_ Buck said appreciatively.

"Yeah?" Sour Cream looked pleasantly surprised.

"Totally. Just, one thing." Buck stepped in close, draping one arm around SC's shoulders, and one across his chest. "Try leading with your chest, instead of your shoulders." He guided the pale boy through the movement slowly. "See, like that?"

Sour Cream's face was flushed. "Yeah, I see."

"Good." Buck grinned, and quick as a flash he slipped his hands beneath the hem of SC's shirt and pressed his fingers against the taller boy's sides, which he knew to be particularly sensitive.

Sour Cream let out a high-pitched yelp. "Dude, your hands are freezing!"

"I know." Buck nuzzled his shoulder playfully. "Just making sure you don't get _distracted."_

Sour Cream's expression turned mischievous. "Oh, yeah?" He retaliated by tackling Buck to the floor and tickling him mercilessly. "How's _this_ for distracted?"

"No fair!" Buck gasped, his laughter echoing around the warehouse.

"All's fair in love and dancing!" Sour Cream retorted. He tugged Buck's shirt up and blew a raspberry on his stomach.

"Okay, that's enough," Jenny interrupted with her hands on her hips, looking bemused. "In case you guys forgot, we still have work to do."

Sour Cream pouted. "You just hate fun," he said teasingly, sticking his tongue out at her.

Buck took advantage of the momentary respite to flip Sour Cream over, pinning the other boy to the ground. "Nah, she's just jealous," he grinned.

Jenny sniffed haughtily at them. "No, _I'm_ just being mature." She gave them a smile to let them know she wasn't _really_ displeased; she was only giving them a hard time.

Buck hummed and sat back, his legs still sprawled across SC's stomach. _"Well,_ Miss Mature, why don't you get off your high horse and- _augh!"_

Sour Cream had used his temporary freedom to snatch his water bottle and dump it over Buck's head, thoroughly soaking him.

"Oh, it's on!" Buck's own water bottle was within reach, and he used it to exact revenge, pouring it all over the other teen. Sour Cream's hair, normally an untamable gravity-defying mess, was drenched and plastered to his head and face. He blinked up at him, his minty blue eyes wide and appealing, and Buck finally leaned down and closed the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Sour Cream responded instantly and reached up to grab Buck's sopping wet shirt as leverage to pull him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Buck obliged, his eyes fluttering closed. He could feel his shades slipping down the bridge of his nose.

After a few seconds they broke apart, smiling at each other breathlessly. Sour Cream leaned up to kiss Buck again when he paused, glancing to the side. He started snickering, the sound rumbling in his chest beneath Buck's splayed fingers. Buck followed his gaze to Jenny and broke into a self-satisfied grin at her expression.

She seemed to have frozen on the spot, starry eyed and blushing faintly.

Buck sat back up, lifting his eyebrows. "Hey, Jen, you're staring," he said softly.

Jenny started, her face growing even redder. "No I'm not!" she insisted.

Buck gave her a knowing smile and pushed his shades back up.

Sour Cream continued to laugh beneath him. "Okay, so maybe you weren't _. Or,"_ he drawled, "you could drop the act and join us, unless you still think we should get back to work?"

Jenny bit her lip. "I… guess we could call it a day," she amended, walking over to them. "But we still have work to do! Don't you go thinking you can get out of rehearsal by being distracting, okay?"

Buck gently tugged her down to join them, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Okay. Same time tomorrow then?" he asked innocently.

Jenny grinned and rolled her eyes, kissing them both in quick succession. "I don't know _how_ we manage to get anything done," she said with a huff.

"I guess we're just that good!" Sour Cream exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air emphatically.

Buck took each of their hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He nodded serenely, smiling in contentment.

"We're good together."


End file.
